I never thought
by Alicehamato121
Summary: this is my story of how mikey and i met and fell in love. *it's me as my HUMAN self. not my lizard oc form*
1. Chapter 1

I never thought…

Hello. My name is…well I can't tell you my name. Just call me Alice. I want to tell you a story…I want tell you a story. It's about how I met that funny, loveable, cheerful, and warmhearted turtle. Michelangelo.

I was at home, listening to music on my iPod, when out of nowhere... "HEY! GET DRESSED! YOU HAVE TO READY BY EIGHT O'CLOCK!" The sudden outburst scared the living daylights out of me! God, I hated when she dose that… "Ah! What the shmow! You scared me! Ember Lamore, you are going to give me heart attack!" I shout at my friend. I don't know why? She wasn't listening anyway. She was busy rummaging through my closet. She must've felt my glare…she turned around and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I set up on a blind date." "WHAT?!" she covered her in advance. She knew I was going to explode. "Calm down. I promise you'll have fun. Besides, this guy is really looking forward to going out with you! He's really sensitive. Please, just humor him?"

"Fine. I'll go." I grumble. I go take a shower, and then I put on my favorite dress. It was black with lace flowers and diamond rime stones on it. I put on my silver heels and silver earrings, with three diamond bracelets. And to top it off, I brought my little silver bag.

Ember told me he said to meet him in front of second time around. A little antique shop owned my god mother; April O'Neil. I got there earlier than expected. So I went inside the antique shop. "Hello?" No answer. I wait there for a few minutes, with my iPod on and headphones in my ears.

I was enjoying the music until a new voice came in the shop. "Hello? Are you Alice?" I take my headphones out and turn my iPod off. "Well you may call me that. Wait…who wants to know…?" I say suspiciously. "Me. I'm your date. Hi. I'm Michelangelo." I eye him. I'm not so sure about this. He's hiding his face in the shadows. "… Come into the light." "Uh dudette, I don't think that's a good idea" he says nervously.

He has a surfer dude accent…I like it. I fold my arms. Being the stubborn girl I am. "We're not going to leave until I show you my face, are we?" "Uh nope" I say mimicking big Macintosh. "You watch my little pony?" he asks. "Uh yup." He takes deep breath. "You're going to freak out and run away." He says. I don't say anything. He takes a deep breath again and slowly comes into the light.

I see black sneakers, faded blue jeans, and a white tank top with an orange button shirt. It was open. Obviously, showing off the white tank top… then I see his face. My eyes widen at the sight. "Hee hee, hi." "There's nothing wrong with you Mikey." I say putting a hand on his soft cheek. His face was glowing with a rosey red color. Awww, it was just too cute! I hope I don't die from his super cuteness! "Come on. Let's go." I say clutching his arm. His blush just got a lot darker. Absolutely complimenting is piercing baby blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought

As we walk in the star filled night, Mikey brings me out of my thoughts. "Um Alice, are sure you want to go out with me? It's not too late turn around and go home…" I look at his face he seems really hurt…but…I don't want to go. I want to go out with him. I tighten my grip on is bicep. We both blush at this action.

"Mikey I'm not leaving you." I say resting my head on his bicep. I feel him quiver a bit. "I really want to go out with you!" He smiles so big and bright. But then he gets a blank stare. "What's wrong?" "Uh nothing…it's not important." He's lying. I can tell. But I just let it slide. "Hey! The amusement park!" I start to run towards it, but then I feel a grip on my wrist. I look back and see Mikey's face. He's begging me not to go.

"Oops almost forgot. You can't be around people. Hmmm… oh! Come on we can go to the movies. It's dark there. We can sit in the back where no one will even notice you." He nods. I know it sounds mean, but if you were a giant turtle wouldn't you want the same thing? We go the movies and Mikey picks a horror movie. Insidious.

Through the entire movie, I was latched on Mikey's arm. He wasn't the slightest bit scared…okay I'm lying. He was just as scared as I was! When the movie was over, my eyes were wide with total petrification. "That was an awesome movie!" Mikey exclaimed. We leave the movie theater, and just go for a stroll.

We went to central park; there were no people there to see Mikey. We sit under a tree, and look up at the stars. I get a chill down my spine. Then I feel a warm body on my back. I see two strong, yet gentle green arms wrap around my waste. I look behind me and see Mikey smiling shyly at me. He was blushing. Hmm… he blushes easily. Interesting. I put my head under his chin, then snuggle into his chest. His heart was beating so fast.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" we hear a voice say. We look from the beautiful star lit sky, to a man with a creepy smile on his scary, yet handsome face. Sigh. It's always the good looking grown men that turn rotten to core. "Why don't you over here sweetie. I'll show you a real good time." I quiver. He was trying to…to…- "Back off!" I hear a voice say. It was Mikey. He was protectively holding me close. I latch on to him, while hiding my face in his chest. He then tightens his grip on me…he knows I'm scared.

"Was I talking to you freak?" Mikey's silent. I look up at him and I see a shocked look on his cute, innocent face. "What did you call me?" he asks slowly. "Are you deaf? Freak?" "Call me "freak…one more time…" Mikey warns. "F-R-E-A-K." Mikey lets go of my waste. His hands go toward his belt. He pulls out a pair of…Nunchakus! When did sweet innocent Mikey become a ninja?!

"No one. Calls me. **FREAK!**" He charges toward the man. They both fight…but for different reasons. One wanted to rape me, and the other wanted to protect me. Uh…I think id rather be protected… that's when I see a body hit the floor…it's not Mikey. The orange clad turtle walks toward me and picks me up bridal style. He heads for the roof tops…the entire time he was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought 3

_**Sorry this is so short. But this is the last chapter. Enjoy!**_

The entire time Mikey was silent. Which was really weird; considering there was nonstop talking from the orange clad turtle.

We sit there in silence a bit longer. Then I get irritated. "Can you tell me why were up here…and why aren't you talking?" he looks away…he's guilty. I can tell. "Michelangelo."

He stiffens. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This must've been the worst night for you…I can understand if you don't want to go out with me ever again."

*SLAP!* "Did you just slap me?" "Yes. Because you starting to tick me of Michelangelo! If I never want to go out with giant mutant turtle I would've ran off by now, and you would be at home, sulking." Mikey was shocked.

"And Mikey…" He looks at me. I cup his soft face with my hands, and look him in the eyes. "I love you." Before Mikey could say ant thing I kiss him with longing passion.

Then I feel Mikey wrap one arm around my waste, and the other on my bum. Oh god that just drove me crazy. I pull away, much to Mikey's disappointment.

"I love you too…my dear sweet little Alice." After that, Mikey took me home with him…I was a little scared to go back home. And I met his brothers;

Leonardo Hamato. Raphael Hamato. And Donatello Hamato. I also met his wise father; Master splinter Hamato. And you know what?

I never thought my lover would be a giant mutant turtle…

_** The end.**_


End file.
